


Miraculous Cat Noir, Renard Orange, & Ladybug!

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Two Harry's (One obviously Adrien) the other another dimension's Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tales of Miraculous Cat Noir, Renard Orange, & Ladybug! Yaoi Relationships (Male/Male Relationships) Not very good at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Cat Noir, Renard Orange, & Ladybug!

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Cat Noir, Renard Orange, & Ladybug!
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't Own Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir in any way shape or form. Nor do I own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I only own the plot of this fanfic.
> 
> Warning(s): some cursing, some blood, some angst, Yaoi (Male/Male Relationships), Some & possible heavy violence. And any other warnings I can think of will replace this sentence. I rate most of my fics M just to be on the safe side.
> 
> Pairing(s): Adrien Agreste(Cat Noir/Chat Noir)/Nathanaël (End Game), Mentions of Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Lady Bug)/Cat Noir/Chat Noir (Adrien Agreste) (Past/Onesided), Mentions of Nathanaël/Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Lady Bug) (Past/Onesided), Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Lady Bug)/?, Alya(Lady Wifi)/Nino(The Bubbler) (End Game), Adrien Agreste(Cat Noir/Chat Noir)/Felix Agreste/Hadrian Agreste (Alt. Harry Potter) (Brothers), Hadrian Agreste/Chloe Bourgeois, Nathanaël/Alix (Friendship)
> 
> READ THIS NOTE BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY: This is a crossover between Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir & Harry Potter where Harry is reborn as Adrien Agreste(Cat Noir). In some of my other crossovers, I've had people ask what Harry had to do with the plot of the story so I am now making it clear at the beginning of my new stories. I've seen many reincarnation fics for Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir; I personally think it fits into the plot well. Alt. Harry Potter is a Harry Potter from an alternate dimension. This will be a Reincarnation Story & introduces a new Miraculous user. I've made it so Adrien can tap into his memories of his past lives when he's actively trying to. So onto the story!

**Chapter 1: A Cat's Broken Heart!**

People all over France gasped as the young Cat Noir was shot down on national television. He stood there for a few minutes shell shocked, when he turned to the cameraman, his face changed from shocked to horrified. "I've got to go to, sorry." The blonde cat said struggling not to cry and humiliate himself further, and then he ran off.

Nathanaël and his mom were in there car on the way home, when he saw Cat Noir collapse against a dumpster in an alley way. He was sobbing so much, he was shaking. "Mom, look. He doesn't look so well." He said gently, to his mother. She glanced at the now sleeping hero as he transformed back into Adrien Agreste. She stopped the car and the two of them got out and picked the young model up. They carried him and put him in the car. "You make sure he doesn't get hurt back there. Alright, Nathanaël?" She asked her red haired son, who nodded his head as buckled himself into the back again.

* * *

**-10:00 PM** ****Nathanaël** 's bed, ** ******Nathanaël** 's ** Bedroom, ** ****Nathanaël** 's House, Paris, France- - **Adrien Agreste's** P.O.V.-  
**

* * *

I groaned as I sat up in the bed that I was laying on. I tensed up when I realized I wasn't at home and then I started panicking as I tried to figure out where I was. 'The last thing I remember is falling asleep in an alleyway.' I thought to myself, as Nathanaël walked into the room. "You're finally awake, Adrien or should I say Cat Noir?" I looked shocked at the red head's comment. "You fell asleep and the transformation wore off." Nathanaël explained quietly, as a blush formed on the red haired teens face. "I had to get you of you're wet clothes and bathe you, as you slept." He said, causing a huge blush to form on my cheeks. "Cute." I said to out loud to myself.

Nathanaël blushed, as I smirked at the red head. "You liked bathing me didn't you, Nathanaël?" I said, as I sauntered over to the cute boy. "Yyes." He couldn't deny that much. "Bbut, I thought-" He was shut up by my lips on his. "I'm Bi." I whisper in his ears, in a husky tone of voice. The sound of someone clearing her throat, caused me to jump backwards and land crouched like a cat & hissed at Nathanaël's mom like a cat.

* * *

**-No one's P.O.V.-**

* * *

Nathanaël's mom smirked at her blushing son & Adrien. "Did I interrupt something, son?" She asked her only child, who's entire face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Someone's an annoyed kitty, aren't they." She said, as he scratched Adrien behind his ears, causing the blonde teen to surprisingly purr like a cat. "Stop that." Adrien said through gritted teeth, as he arched his back and rubbed his head against her hand.

* * *

**-At Adrien's house - In Felix's Bedroom, Paris, France - Same Time -  
**

* * *

Felix paced in his bedroom. "Where is he?" He asked Nathalie Sancoeu. "I don't know where you're twin brother is at, Felix." Nathalie said sounding a little annoyed at the teens words. Ring Ring RING!

Felix picked the phone up. "Hello." He listened to the woman talk on the other end. "Thanks, Tell him I'll seem him tomorrow night, then. Bye." The older Agreste child said calmly. "He's at a friend's house and spending the night." The teen sat on his bed and relaxed. "Now maybe you can go to sleep, Felix." She said said to her bosses oldest son.

* * *

**-Back with Adrien, Next Morning -  
**

* * *

Adrien laid in Nathanaël's bed, cuddling Nathanaël close to his body. The two boys had no clothes on at all. "What happened?" Nathanaël asked, as he sat up rubbing his eyes to clear of any lingering sleepiness. He tried to move only to gasp in pain. 'Shit! That fucking hurt!' He thought to himself. "Are you alright, babe?" Adrien smirked, as he hugged his new boyfriends body closer to his own. "What happened?" The red haired teen asked a bit confused.

"You begged me to fuck you last night." The blonde superhero said, with a cat like grin on his face. Nathanaël's entire face turned bright red after hearing the model's explanation. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" The blonde teen's personality did a 180 and he seemed terrified of the idea of taking advantage of Nathanaël. "Nno, yoyou didn't." The red haired artist stuttered, as he turned around in **HIS** cat's arms. He looked Adrien in the eyes and smiled softly. "I rremember, iit jjust ttook me a minute to gather my thoughts. As for last night. It was new." As the red head spoke, he became more self confident and stuttered less.

"Good new or so bad I never want to see your face again new?" The cat like boy said with a pout on his lips. "Exciting, Hot, Erotic new!" The red head said smirking as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "Hmm." The blonde would have said more but he was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"So you're okay with this?" Adrien asked **HIS** shy artist. "Yes." He said quietly, causing Adrien to grin like an idiot, and hug him tightly to his body. The red head groaned as Adrien's dick rubbed against his own. "I don't think now would be a good time to have sex, particularly since my ass hurts enough as it is." The normally shy boy said giving the model a stern glare. "If I remember correctly you were begging me for it  & I quote; "PLEASE ADIREN! FUCK ME SO HARD I'LL BE SEEING STARS! FUCK ME SO HARD THE ONLY THING I'LL BE ABLE TO REMEMBER IS YOUR NAME! HARDER!! ROUGHER!" and then some. For such a shy boy you sure are a screamer when it comes to sex." And back came the smug Adrien. 'It's always the quiet ones that turn out to be the craziest ones isn't that right mom?' Adrien asked himself, as he looked out the window at the blue sky, with a sad look on his face.

Nathanaël frowned at the sad look on his boyfriend's face. 'I didn't say something wrong did I?' He thought to himself. "Are you okay?" He asked the blonde sounding worried.

* * *

  **\- Felix's Room - Two Hours Later -**

* * *

The eldest Agreste child was getting ready for school when; Felix fell to his knees clutching his chest. 'Damn it! Not again." The blonde boy thought, as he struggled to stand and only managed to knock some things off his dresser. Nathalie chose that moment to knock on the door. "Help." Felix hissed, but she obviously heard it because she slammed the door open and ran to his side. "What's wrong, Felix?" She asked her charge. "Heart, pain." Was all he got out before blacking out from the pain. She quickly called a paramedic.

* * *

**With Hadrian**

* * *

 

Harry smiled as he cuddled with one of Adrien's many pet cats, Osiris. "You're the prettiest one of them all." He said to the Egyptian kitty-cat. "AHHHHHHH!" The dirty blonde haired Agreste shot out of bed, and tore out of his bedroom & made his way into his older brother, Felix's bedroom. There Felix was screaming in pain. "What's wrong with him, Nathalie?" The youngest Agreste asked worried about his grande frère (1).

To Be Continued!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> (1): grande frère is french for big brother!  
> I changed the story so Felix can't be Renard Orange because he has a heart condition which would make being a super hero nearly impossible. Tell me what you think about this chapter! Oh and Renard Orange means Orange Fox in English. Oh and I know near the end of the chapter Adrien starts acting OOC but all it is, is that the Cat Noir side of him making itself known. It will do that with him a lot, so be prepared for it. Why Nathanaël is acting OOC will be revealed soon.


End file.
